


Shots, Shots, Shots, Shots, Shots, EVERYBODY!

by OhMe-OhMy (DeathsLastPrayer)



Series: The Wonderful World of Puberty [7]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: And then there's Xanxus, Host!Dino, Incestuous tension (lol wut[?]), Lots of sucking face and vulgarity just for the hell of it, M/M, Mentions of Sex, Mild violence because it's Xanxus, Varia explosion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-04
Updated: 2015-10-04
Packaged: 2018-04-24 18:12:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4929973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeathsLastPrayer/pseuds/OhMe-OhMy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which: Tsuna gets a crash course in the joys of Kabukichou, drinking, and what a little liquor does to the body. Courtesy of Xanxus.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shots, Shots, Shots, Shots, Shots, EVERYBODY!

**Author's Note:**

>   
> **Pairings:** Xanxus x Tsuna (X27); Slight Dino x Tsuna (D27). Mentions of XD, XS, XSD, XSDB,  & B26 (Varia explosion).
> 
> **Ages:** Tsuna is 17; For the sake of this story Bel  & Fran are 19; Dino & Squalo are roughly 21; Xanxus is nearly 23; Lussuria is 24.

"Brat, where the fuck is your piece of shit brother?" 

Tsuna didn't glance away from his homework as he quipped a quick reply. "Work." 

Xanxus propped his feet on the table, right on top of Tsuna's homework. He was only satisfied when the boy gave him his full attention. "Where the fuck does he work?" 

Tsuna frowned. "At the Sakura Lounge. You know, some café in Kabukichou…" 

"A fucking café in Kabukichou?" Xanxus smirked and stood up. He pulled Tsuna to his feet and pushed him in the direction of the stairs. "Go put on something decent and then get your ass down here." 

"What?" Tsuna's brow furrowed. "Why?" He had to do his homework and he didn't have time to be bossed around by his ever delightful "uncle" Xanxus. At least not this time. 

"Have you ever been to Kabukichou?" 

"No." 

Admittedly, he was told to stay away from the area because it was dangerous –according to his big brother. Tsuna could take care of himself, he was more than capable of beating down guys three times his size (he had Reborn to thank for that), but everyone seemed to forget all about that particular fact whenever they looked at him and realized how small he was in comparison to other boys his age. His friends, siblings, and parents included. 

On the other hand, Xanxus and his friends never treated him like a child in any way, shape, or form. They never sugar coated any truths and they certainly never eased into any bad news –they just told him and showed him things as they were. 

Tsuna respected them for that at the very least. 

"Do you know what the fuck Kabukichou is?" 

Tsuna frowned. "The entertainment district in Tokyo?" That was about as far as his knowledge went. He didn't know much about anywhere outside of Namimori but everyone else always seemed to be in the know. 

Fiery nectarine hued irises narrowed. "Go put on something that looks good and get your ass down here." 

Tsuna eeped before he rushed upstairs to change. He didn't understand why he had to change just to go see his brother at work but he wouldn't question it. Xanxus only had so much patience before he snapped and Tsuna didn't want to be in his line of fire when that happened. 

Little did the brat know, Xanxus had patience for this particular occasion. He always had patience when it came to popping the pure bubble that everyone stuck Tsuna in. He especially got a kick out of Dino's reactions and he got to enjoy himself in the process. Winning all around. Xanxus would never tell anyone, but he thought Tsuna was tolerable. Everyone was doing the kid a disservice by sheltering him so Xanxus didn't mind introducing him to the world (in a rather blunt fashion no less). 

Xanxus got a kick out of watching Tsuna flounder when shoved outside of his perfect box, he got a kick out seeing Dino seethe, and he was able to piss off several people who would never confront him in the process. 

Definitely winning. 

Today, he would win in more ways than one. 

Dino hadn't bothered to tell him about getting a job and, best of all, the bastardwas working as a host. Not just any two-bit host job either -Dino worked at one of the top rated male host clubs in Kabukichou. Xanxus didn't doubt that the man had the number one spot either. But, because Dino had decided to be such a secretive little bitch about his life lately, what was a little payback... in the form of Tsuna, Dino's Achilles's heel? A small price, that was for sure. It was definitely a price that Xanxus would make Dino pay. 

(And he would never admit or relay the truth of the matter, which was: bothering Dino at work was payback for his denying Xanxus, _Xanxus_ , sex because one did not simply choose a term paper over sex.) 

"Okay. I'm ready." Tsuna stopped at the bottom of the steps and stared at Xanxus who glared at him in return. 

"Your fucking school uniform… c'mere." Xanxus pulled off Tsuna's blazer and tossed it on the couch. He loosened the boy's tie, unbuttoned the top two buttons of his shirt, and un-tucked it from his pants. "There, now we can go." 

Tsuna carefully nodded as he followed behind the man. He swallowed thickly as he realized that Xanxus would be driving. 

He would pray for them both. 

  


* * *

* * *

  


Tsuna panted as he clutched at his chest and leaned against the car. He hated being driven around by Xanxus more than he hated anything else in the world. He couldn't believe that someone had such a strong sense of self-entitlement -even to the point where they honestly believed that the roads and highways belonged to them. It was ridiculous. Not only that, he wasn't even allowed to talk or adjust the volume on the radio when in a car with Xanxus. 

It was always so awful. 

Always. 

"C'mon. We're going this way." 

Chestnut locks shook to and fro as Tsuna jogged to catch up to Xanxus, his hand unconsciously grasping the tail of the man's coat. Wide apricot rimmed eyes curiously glanced at their surroundings. Tsuna was awed by all of the lights and all of the people and just… just everything. He'd never been to Tokyo at night before but it was beautiful and the people were equally as beautiful. Well... some of them looked kind of scary or like they belonged to some type of syndicate but still… it was all so interesting. 

And Dino was lucky enough to work- 

"Hey there cutie, you wanna come inside?" 

Tsuna paused and glanced around before pointing at himself. "Me?" 

"Who else?" The girl smiled and two of her friends joined her when she grabbed Tsuna by the hand and pulled him in the direction of _The Flower Petal_. 

Tsuna bit his lip nervously. "Um…" He was supposed to be following Xanxus... Xanxus who was now nowhere in sight. If he didn't catch up, he'd be in a world of pain once Xanxus did find him. "I probably shouldn't." 

The girl smiled softly and leaned forward to expose a little more cleavage. "Aww… come on." 

"We'll show you a good time, sweetie." 

"The hell you will." Xanxus pulled Tsuna to his side and glared at the women before he directed his withering gaze at Tsuna. "Next time you wander off on your own, I'll let them take advantage of your dumb ass." 

One brave girl stepped forward and Tsuna truly felt sorry for her. "You can both come. Have a drink!" She smiled her best smile but it fell as soon as Xanxus looked at her. 

"Do I look like I'm in the mood to fuck around with you bitches." It wasn't a question. 

Three sets of eyes widened but none of the girls said another word. 

Neither did Xanxus. 

Tsuna offered a meek, "Sorry," before he allowed himself to be dragged around by the man and he didn't take the chance to look at the city again lest he incurred Xanxus wrath. So far, he'd been fairly lucky with regard to Xanxus' insane temperament. Too lucky. Xanxus was in a rare good mood by anyone's standards. 

When they finally stopped walking, Tsuna took in his surroundings. They were outside of a big building with a sign that read _Sakura Lounge_ and Tsuna perked up. They were at Dino's work place. 

Loitering outside of the building were several gorgeous men who were easily luring in equally gorgeous women. The men all wore expensive looking suits and jewelry and they all looked like men straight out of a male modeling catalog. He couldn't believe that his big brother worked at such a place but Tsuna was impressed. The women were all dolled up in what he assumed was their finest everything and they were all so beautiful. 

It made him wonder what type of high class café his brother worked at. 

"Can we go in?" It sounded like a dumb question, even to Tsuna's own ears, but he was surprised when Xanxus nodded and pulled him along. 

Rare good mood indeed. 

Xanxus pulled him inside and stopped in front of the greeter. "Set us up with the number one host." 

The man at the door frowned and stared at Tsuna. "Enzo-san is with customers at the moment and that boy there isn't possibly old enough-" 

Xanxus barked out a laugh as he pulled Tsuna flank against his side. "Enzo… that's what Dino goes by." He pulled out his wallet, copper irises pinning the young man at the door to his spot. "I'll pay double for him and this kid here is fucking old enough." He tucked a 10000 yen note in the man's front pocket before he pulled Tsuna further inside. 

Tsuna frowned. He was thoroughly confused about what was going on and where he was. The _Sakura Lounge_ didn't look like any café he'd ever been to. There were booths and a bar with a bartender. There were glamorous men and women laughing, drinking, smoking, and talking… some of them were doing more than that but Tsuna thought it rude to watch. Nothing about the _Sakura Lounge_ , nothing at all, screamed _**café** _ to him. 

"What kind of a café is this?" Tsuna didn't understand. 

Xanxus smirked. "This is a fucking host club. You know what that is right?" 

Tsuna nodded. Of course he knew. There wasn't a 17 year old who didn't know what a host club was or, at the very least, what they were supposed to be. They were places where people paid to be entertained by a member of the opposite or same sex. The more you paid, the better the service. If you paid the right price, you could even sleep with your host or be taken out on a date. For one night, the host's job was to make you feel as though they loved you more than the world and people returned again and again for the sole purpose of feeding off of that false love fantasy. 

It was best not to associate or bother with such establishments -was what Gokudera had told him and Tsuna believed him. 

But that didn't explain why his big brother would want to. 

And just as that thought crossed Tsuna's mind, he spotted a familiar shock of golden blond hair. It was Dino and he was dressed in a prim white suit, navy blue button-down, and white tie. His hair was perfectly tousled and he had a smile on his face, one so wide and warm that everyone around him was just eating it up. He looked like the pinnacle of perfection. He looked happy. He looked like he was enjoying himself… and he was the most handsome person in the place. 

A huge sense of pride swelled in Tsuna's chest as he watched his brother talk to a group of six or so women, each woman begging to be lavished with Dino's attention and affections. 

When Tsuna thought about it, he never really got the chance to see Dino relax. 

Whenever he was around his older brother, the man was constantly in mother-mode. 

It was both endearing and irksome. He loved Dino, loved the man with all of his heart, but sometimes he felt smothered. Of course, Tsuna could say that about the majority of the people in his life. But Dino was around him an awful lot and his big brother made it a point to shield him from the "horrors" of the world. 

Tsuna didn't need another parent. 

He just wanted a brother -one who saw him as his equal. 

But they were never placed on leveled ground and it was worse when they were with a group of people, which was the only time when being equals really mattered. 

And it wasn't fair. 

Dino got to have his fun –he had the chance to be wild and do as he pleased in his youth. His tattoos were a testament of that phase in his life. But not Tsuna. His big brother had created a double standard wherein he couldn't explore the wrong choices if he wanted to (not without upsetting Dino, which he hated to do) and he had to be kept from the evils of the world. It was stifling and Tsuna just wanted the chance for them to be equals. 

He wanted to be able to tell his brother that he knew more about the world than he let on. He didn't know everything but he knew enough and it would've been nice if Dino could fill him in on the rest. Tsuna would love to talk about his life without worrying about whether or not his big brother would be disappointed in him because he'd made the _wrong_ decision(s). 

It was a lot of unnecessary pressure. 

"Stay here and don't move. I need to make a phone call." 

Tsuna watched Xanxus walk away for a moment before he returned to staring at his brother. He wanted to be a part of Dino's world much like Dino was a part of his. If they were equals, maybe Dino wouldn't have felt the need to lie about his job. Tsuna wasn't ashamed of his brother for being a host. He didn't understand it but he wasn't ashamed (besides, some of his friends participated in far shadier acts). 

Nevertheless, Tsuna found it all very interesting. 

Dino had a charisma that he admired and he was able to exercise that charisma in a setting designed for it. 

And if Gokudera had told him the truth about host clubs, Dino also got to have a lot of sex. 

That was always a plus. 

Tsuna grinned to himself and just as he shook himself of those thoughts, his eyes met widened honey brown. Dino's once illuminating smile fell instantly but he quickly recovered. Tsuna could see him politely excusing himself from the group he was with and then he was rushing across the room to his side. 

"What are you doing _here_? Are you by yourself? How did you even get here?" The questions flew out of Dino's mouth in a rush as he pulled Tsuna to the side. 

Pink lips pursed and Tsuna defiantly stared up at his brother. "I thought you worked at a café and I thought that you said you were a server." If Dino was going to fling a bunch of useless questions at him then Tsuna felt it necessary to respond with useless information of his own. 

"I didn't lie… exactly." Dino frowned. "We don't have time for this. I have to get you-" 

"He's not going anywhere. I just bought you and a private room and you're going to show us a fucking good time." Xanxus wrapped an arm loosely around Tsuna's shoulders. Nothing lit up his mood like those moments when Dino was confronted with the fact that Tsuna wasn't a child. 

It was a painful truth but one that needed to be put out there. 

Xanxus didn't mind doing it. 

Dino stood to his full height, his gaze hard as he stared at Xanxus. "Take him home." He wasn't in the mood to play this particular game with Xanxus and he couldn't believe that Tsuna now knew- 

"No." 

Dino and Xanxus stared at Tsuna. "No?" 

"Xanxus took me out, not you, and I want to stay." Tsuna had to think quickly because Dino looked like he was ready to retaliate but he knew the perfect weapon to ward off his brother. "And if you make a big deal out of this, I'll just stop talking to you all together." He didn't think the silent treatment was a big deal but the crushed look on Dino's face after he uttered those words proved just how much it was. 

"The brat's spoken. We'll see you in our room in ten." Xanxus steered Tsuna up a set of stairs. He liked the ballsy little prick all the more for moving things in his favor. 

It was official, Xanxus was winning. 

  


* * *

* * *

  


In the ten minutes that it took Dino to finish with his previous group, some of Xanxus' group showed up. Squalo, Bel, Lussuria, and (surprisingly) Fran had burst into the room as loud as ever and anxious to see just how much truth their earlier text message held. Tsuna always felt both comforted and discomforted when confronted with Xanxus' and Dino's friends. They were entertaining and vulgar and… they were nothing like the people he hung around but they had all grown up with his big brother and Xanxus... who was technically his uncle. 

(In the future, Tsuna will come to see that his friends have a lot in common with his brother's friends and he'll further fail to see why Dino is so overprotective.) 

Despite how eccentric they all were, Tsuna did like the fact that they always opted to teach him new things about the workings of the world. Thanks to them, no one would ever be able to pull one over on him -or so they said. 

Fran was a new addition. Tsuna had known the boy since he was little on account of Mukuro but it seemed as though he'd acquainted himself with Bel so… yeah. At least he had someone there who was roughly his age. 

It put him more at ease. 

When his brother finally entered the room, he came bearing drinks and a frown. 

Dino took the seat beside Tsuna who had Xanxus on his other side. "So what is this, payback?" Dino would like to think that studying was more important than fooling around in the shared bathroom at his apartment but, apparently, Xanxus didn't agree and was vindictive enough to involve Tsuna in the punishment. 

"Payback? Why the hell didn't you tell us that you were working here?" Squalo took a shot glass and filled it to the brim with the vodka Dino had brought in. 

"Because I knew that this," Dino waved his hands, "would happen if I did." 

"Ushi-shi-shi… We're paying customers! And look here, little Tsuna even came to see his big brother at work." Bel wasn't entirely sure why Tsuna was there but he did enjoy the mortified expression that crossed Dino's face when he was reminded of that fact. 

"Tsuna should-" 

"Stop getting babied by you and the pieces of shit that he considers friends or else he'll turn into a pussy. Now let's drink." Xanxus sat up and grabbed a shot glass. "You ever drink?" He was staring at Tsuna along with the rest of the room. 

Tsuna glanced at the bottle and then at the small cup in Xanxus' hand. "Twice." 

One of those times had been with Reborn, Fon, and Colonnello. It was the day before his fifteenth birthday and his uncles had called it a "man's" ritual. They'd all drank for so long and at some point, Tsuna had passed out and his memories about the ordeal were spotty at best. When he woke up, he'd had the worst headache of his life and he'd spent his birthday at home sick. 

The second time was during the New Year that had just passed but he hadn't had much. Just enough to feel moderately buzzed. Or, well… enough to end up having eight different New Year's kiss partners. There was a first time for everything. 

Dino frowned. "When did you start drinking? And with who?" This was news to Dino. He didn't- he couldn't imagine Tsuna drinking and he didn't want to. People could take advantage of a drunken Tsuna and he'd be damned if that- 

"With Reborn!" Tsuna rolled his eyes and took the small cup that Xanxus was offering to him. "And with you right now." He purposely left out the New Year's occasion. That would only give Dino one more reason to dislike his friends and he wasn't in the mood. So instead, he knocked back the shot like a pro. It burned its way down his throat but Tsuna sucked it up. 

Everyone in the room (sans Dino) cheered and commended him for taking it like a man. 

"Guess that means we're all drink~ing!" Lussuria began pouring the rounds. 

Dino knew defeat when he saw it. 

  


* * *

* * *

  


"Have you fucked one of those little assholes that hang around you? Or been fucked... whatever." Squalo was curious. Tsuna was beautiful and everyone was pinning after his perky ass. He wanted to know if anyone had had the balls to make a move -to take what was being flaunted in everyone's face. 

Squalo wouldn't mind taking it if those little shits took too long. 

Tsuna giggled into Dino's armpit and stared across the room with his visible eye. "What?" Had he done what with who? And man, Dino smelled so good. Good enough to eat even. Tsuna was hungry. 

Dino grunted and pulled Tsuna closer to him. "He hasn't fucked any of them." He only knew because they were all still pinning for his little brother's cute ass. 

"Ushi-shi-shi-shi… your brother complex stretches so far." Bel leaned on Fran, one hand leisurely tangled in aqua green locks. "You've done other things, right?" 

Tsuna nuzzled Dino's neck, his nose buried in the crook where shoulder and throat met. Dino smelled deliriously delicious. "Hmm… maybe." He mumbled, entirely unaware of the effect such a thing was having on his buzzed brother. 

Xanxus noticed. He saw Dino's eyes roll into the back of his head, watched as the man bit his lower lip to stifle the groan, and he could clearly see the fist balled in the fabric at the back of Tsuna's shirt. Tsuna was obviously an affectionate drunk and he wouldn't mind turning those affections his way. Drinking made him hornier than a dog in heat and, between the heavy petting of Bel and Fran paired with the little display with Tsuna and Dino, Xanxus was ready to be satisfied. 

So Xanxus did the first thing that came to mind: he grabbed Tsuna by the arm and tugged until the brunet landed unceremoniously in his lap. "Tell us brat, have you fucked around yet?" 

Tsuna blinked, eyes wide and mind slightly boggled as he attempted to register his abrupt change of seating. "Did what?" He was hungry and wanted nothing more than to eat, not answer questions that he didn't understand. 

"Ooooooooooooooo~o! You should answer before the Boss eats yo~u!" Lussuria grinned and watched with bated breaths. 

"Eat!" It was the only word that registered in Tsuna's mind. He turned in Xanxus lap, not taking note of how dangerous it was to be straddling the man. He leaned forward, his hands gripping strong shoulders and his face close to Xanxus'. "I want food." His stomach growled to enunciate his request. 

Xanxus smirked and grabbed Tsuna's chin. "I could feed you a couple of things." But he would settle with a kiss for now. 

Before Tsuna had the chance to say anything, he was roughly jerked forward by his hair and his bottom lip was viciously nipped. Tsuna yelped only to groan shortly thereafter as a warm, slick tongue expertly soothed his wound and invaded his mouth. Pain and pleasure were intensified beyond recognition as he allowed himself to be devoured by Xanxus. There was the nagging thought in the back of Tsuna's mind that said there was something very, very, wrong about his lips being locked with Xanxus' but he quashed it the instant a calloused hand pushed up his shirt and danced over the heated skin on his back. 

Dino stared, mouth open and eyes wide along with everybody else in the room. 

Whenever they all went out, there were three things that were always a given: (1) They all got drunk, (2) Xanxus got horny, and (3) Xanxus hooked up with the person closest to him or whoever was interested. In the latter example, Dino, Squalo, (on some rare occasions) Belphegore, or a mixture of the three, were the willing sacrificial lambs at the end of the night. That being the case, Dino could not wrap his mind around how one minute his precious adorable baby brother was sitting beside him and cuddling only to be in Xanxus' lap in the next. 

And why did Tsuna look so erotically beautiful and grown as he mewled beneath Xanxus' sexual expertise? He was moaning and keening softly as Xanxus sucked on his lips, trailed kisses down his jaw, branded his neck... some of those things were being done in a rather rough fashion (that was Xanxus' way). But Tsuna looked and sounded like he was fully enjoying every second of it. 

Dino couldn't decide if he should look away, grab Tsuna, or watch. His mind was far too submerged in alcohol for him to make a rational decision but his body was begging him to just sit back and enjoy the show. His lower half was encouraging him to join. After all, Tsuna wasn't his real little- 

"Ne, Bel-sempai, Boss might really eat Tsuna." Fran watched, his face blank and his cheeks rosy from having one too many shots of rum. He would remember everything that was happening come the following day and he was sure that Mukuro would pay a hefty price for such information. 

He'd also be furious, but Fran considered that a bonus. 

Bel cackled. "I would hope so." 

"Voii! Who would've thought that Dino's brat had some fuckin' spunk." It at least answered Squalo's earlier question. He was positive now that just because Tsuna wasn't sleeping around with his hoodlum bunch it didn't mean that they weren't teaching him other profitable tricks of the ass chasing trade. 

From where Squalo sat, it looked like they'd done a fine job of it too. 

Xanxus paused mid nip to Tsuna's gorgeously exposed tan neck. He reached around Tsuna and grabbed his forgotten shot from the table. "You still hungry?" 

Tsuna was in a daze. His mind was in no way functioning right and his body –his whole body was on fire and starving. He was hungry for more than just food but his mouth wouldn't work as he wanted it to so he simply nodded. 

Xanxus smirked. "Atta boy." He knocked back the shot and again pulled Tsuna forward, sharing its contents via mouth to mouth. 

Dark liquor dribbled from the corners of Tsuna's mouth though he managed to swallow most of it. His hands were fisted in the front of Xanxus' shirt as he held on despite their mouths no longer being joined. He swayed a bit as he swallowed, his mouth parted, lips swollen and rosy, and caramel hued irises half lidded. He felt full. Really, really, full all of a sudden. And nothing completed that feeling better than a nap. 

To which Tsuna promptly passed out. 

Everyone stared in mute fascination, their gazes shifting between Xanxus and Tsuna. 

Xanxus eyebrow twitched but then he did something that no one expected. He threw his head back chuckled heartily. "Fucking cock tease." He grunted as he handed the sleeping Tsuna to Dino. "No wonder those other little fucks never get past second base." 

Bel grinned cheekily. "Dino trained him well." Because the man would never have to worry about the loss of his brother's virginity if the kid was an expert in giving a sample and then finding a good excuse to take it away. 

Unlike Dino, Tsuna had either luck or coincidence on his side. 

Had he not passed out, he faced the possibility of losing his virginity to an animal. 

Dino smiled ruefully. He felt like he'd just dodged a bullet but he couldn't fully comprehend why that was. He ran a hand through Tsuna's hair and sloppily kissed his little brother's temple. "Damn right!" He yawned. He was tired too. So he slept with Tsuna safely tucked in his arms. 

The party ragged on. 

  


* * *

* * *

  


Let it be known that: 

(1) A drunken Dino is rather subdued and his mind doesn't function as he would like it to where as a drunken Tsuna hungers for more than just food. Tsuna craves sensation. They're both sleepers. 

(2) Few can tell when Xanxus is drunk because he's always… he's always the same. Well, he's normal with the additional and excruciating urge to consume someone. Or beat the shit out of them depending upon his mood. 

(3) Whenever Squalo is intoxicated, he's a horny bastard as well and he becomes twice as vulgar. That's why Xanxus is his perfect drinking match. They either fight or sleep together. It's a win-win situation. 

(4) Belphegore is a relaxed and affectionate drunk, which is demonstrated in the way he eagerly caresses and pets Fran. 

(5) Fran doesn't really get drunk, his cheeks just get redder the more liquor he consumes. 

(6) Lussuria sings. 

(7) The only person who always remembers everything that happened after a night of drinking is Fran (who doesn't get drunk) but he pretends otherwise for blackmail purposes. Most of the time he'll record the whole thing with his cellphone just to have proof to support his blackmail. 

Despite all of that, they all end up going out time and time again. 

When Tsuna's older, he'll have a better alcohol tolerance but it'll do nothing to reign in the overwhelming urge to eat or quench his sensation seeking. It'll land him in several different beds throughout the years and it'll leave him with a few spotty memories. He'll regret nothing. 

Dino will regret a few things. 

Xanxus will still be winning. 

* * *

****

**END**

* * *

  


**Author's Note:**

> Following this chapter, I should probs make a few things clear.
> 
> (1) **Familiar Relations:** Dino, as you all know, isn't Tsuna's real brother so he's not obligated to have strictly platonic feelings for Tsuna. Think about this- you and your bestie (same or opposite sex) grow up together and fall in love. It's the basis of most romances as it is. To some extent, Dino and and Tsuna are no different. Xanxus is _kind of_ Tsuna's uncle, and only kind of because he's his grandfather's adoptive son. I haven't done a chapter on when Xanxus and Tsuna met but they did so when Tsuna was about 11 or 12 (meaning Dino was 16/17 and Xanxus was 18/19 but those two have known each other since they were brats).
> 
> (2) **OOC:** This was a bit out of character for some of them but take this into consideration- they were drunk. Not only that, all fanfics hold an element of OOC because if they were in character, Tsuna would be with Kyoko or Chrome or Haru. The end. I try to keep them as in character as possible but I'm sorry if it was too much this chapter.
> 
> (3) **This Chapter:** was me shamelessly throwing Xanxus into the mix because I just felt like being vulgar. It felt good.
> 
> All of that said, thank you so much for reading and, if you dug it, please don't hesitate to drop me a line or hit that kudo's button!


End file.
